mars vs echolls
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: jessie is a 16 year old girl without a father.when veronica tells her who her father is she will stop at nothing to find out why she isnt with him... plz review your ideas for next chapter luv u all


_16 years ago ieft home and went for vacover with my daughter jessie after the whole sex tape of me and piz and how logan beat him up i realized how much logan cared me, me and logan went out 4 months before graduation i left when i found out i was pregnet,wallece got back with jackie and had a boy he looks exactly like wallece they named him wallece jr._

"hey mom"

"hey how was school"

"school was school"i chuckeled she takes afer me

"honey how would you like to move to neptune"she was smiling like a cheshieres cat

"yes mom yes!!!!when do we leave!"

"tommorrow"she ran out of the room and came back with the phone

"i know im so excited too wallece a cant wait to see you....."she came in and out of the room in a second

next day

"come on jessie we have to go"i called

"coming!"we filed in to the overflowing box filled car 4 hours later we stopped out side my dads apartment _knock knock_

the door finally creeped open and keith mars's head popped out

"my baby!!"he yelled,the door finally swung open,and i was engulfed in a hug

"and my baby's baby"he hugged jessie and helped up get our box's into the apartment next door to dads

i was cooking dinner when jessie walked in

"hey mom"

"hey honey are you ok"

"well i wanted to talk to you"

"talk away"

"okay"she paused"whos my father"

"im not talking about this with you"

"mom!!!please tell me"

"no"i said simply

"why not"i couldnt look her in the eyes"its difficult"

"try me"

"no jessie were not talking about this"

"fine whatever"she stormed off to her room slaming the door,we didnt see each other for the rest of the night

when i woke up and made breckfast for jessie,i didnt hear her come in untill she spoke

"hey mom im sorry for last night"

"me too do you really wanna know"

"yes"

"its life changing"

"just tell me already"she laughed

"your father is.......................logan echolls"

"LOGAN WHAT!!!HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME"

"told ya"i muttered,i exsplaied every thing every detail of when me met logan

"umm okay im going to school keys please"she said akwardly i through them across the table

jessie pov

i got in the car and thought over what my mom had said logan echolls _logan echolls _wow that is a lot to take in now i know what mom meant bout life changing.i got out of my car and locked it

i looked at me sceduale as i walked thrugh the doors and acidently wacked into someone

"oh my god im so sorry in new"i recognised him from somewere....the picture box my mom keeps it itts leo,he was wearing a cop uniform

"no no its ok"he held out his hand

"its nice to finally meet you leo"he looked confused

"you used to date my mom veronica mars"

"your veronica mars's daughter"he said shocked

"ya-hu"

"well just so you know she was hated by everyone here"

"that my mom bringing a ray of sunshine were ever she goes"we laughed a little

"do you know who your father is after collage she just took off"

"well i found out this morning"

"who"

"logan echolls"he chocked on his saliva

"logan echolls"he repeated,i nodded in response

"well im very sorry to tell you this jessie but he's kinda here"

"WHAT!!!!"everyone in a 50 feet hearing range looked at me

"akward"i mumbled to myself

"why"i wispered to him

"he has to do 20 hours of community service"

"why?"

"obstruction of the law"

"great my fathers a criminal"

"ok im ready to start 20 hours of comunity service"someone behind me said in a smart ass tone i turne around,my long lost father standing infront of me and all i could do was stand there with my mouth wide open like an idiot

"yer i know im irisistable with my handsome looks"i reganed cononsions

"not really"he smiled a smug little smile like in the pictures my mom showed me

"by the 5 o'clock shadow bags under the eyes this tells me your depressed"he chuckeled "how did you know that"

"never mind"i realised there was obviosly a reason why mom left in te first place,i turned and ran to the quad,there was a crowd of people and a wallece taped to a flag pole,i walked to the front of the crowd and got up on the seat around the pole,i smiled and laughed to my self

"oh my god this is geuis who taped him up hear"

"that would be me"a suspected pcher,he walked forwand and i jumped off the seat

"why did you do it"i asked

"why would i tell you"i took his hand and shook it

"because i would like to congradulate you on being cocoroach in the world"everyone watching was ohhhing a couple of people said burn,i went to walk away"what gives you-"i turned around"shut up!! if i want you to talk ill wave a sausage over your nose,so congradulations you'll die friendless and alone,now you leave wallece alone or i'll make your life a living hell"e stood there shocked"got it"he nodded every one was still laughing i turned around and jumped on the seat

"ello my little wallece"

"hey jess thanks"

"no prob but ur so lucky i keep one of these in my bag"i pulled out a pocket knife from my bag"did you know this happened to your father not so long ago"

"not funny jess"i cut him down and he grabbed his bag i turned to him

"guess wat"

"what?"

"i know who my father is"

"she finally cracked?"he asked,"oh yer its logan echolls"

"WHAT!!!"he yelled again every one looking

"i know thats what i said this morning,hes here you know"

"yer i know"we laughed and walked towrds english but wallece had bio so i walked down the halls by myself but then slipped

"oww!"some one grabbed my hand and pulled me up

"sorry comunity service dude"

"hi weeval"i noticed him from the pictures with my mom

"how do you know my name"

"oh i know a lot more that your name"

"like what"he said witha smug smile on his face

"you have a tattoo on your shoulder and it says lily"

"how do you know about her"he asked shocked

"my mom solved the lily kane murder case"

"waitt your a mars"he asked

"im a ray of sunshine spreading love were ever i go just like my mom one person hates me hear already 1 down 478 to go im getting progress and its only my first day"i chuckeled

"how is v"

"coping"

"its been werid arund without her here she just took off"

"do you know why"

"wow you do take after your mom question after question"

"do you know were logan echolls lives"he nodded

"neptune grand room 102"

"thanks wev i owe you one"

"just like high school"he muttered,i ran to english and all my other classes saw wallece 5 times today on my out i ran into weevl

"keep the dork busy for me"

"will do jess"i ran to the car and spead to the neptune grand i ran too the room mom taught me how to open locked hotel doors,i walked to his room and checked every were under his bed

"hey logan you home"

"shit"i muttered

i ran to the bathroom

"yo logan you here"i jumped in to the shower _ohhhh shit,im screwed_


End file.
